Wonderweiss
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What would if Wonderweiss was adopted by Kurosaki? DISCONTINUED!
1. A New Member in the Kurosaki Family

**I am back on the Bleach side involving our favorite arrancer Wonderweiss as the main character in this story. What would happen if Isshin found him a streets and adopting him? I do not know it will be a humor when Ichigo see him in his house going through his stuff. It will be cool to have him as a little brother in the family due to his form instead in Aizen's family. I do not own anything from Tite Kudo, so lawyers piss off before I spell it in your graves.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: New Member in the Kurosaki Family**

The last of the arrancar known as Wonderweiss wandering around Karakura without his friend Tousen who did not show up with him. He looks around where he was, but he was in an unknown place where it was not home. He looks for food inside the garbage, he wears garbage bag as a state of fashion. He wonders barefooted in lonely streets without anyone notice him. He calls out "Tousen" name, but none replied and they turn away from him. Everyone looks very strangely at him until he met the eyes of man who is Isshin Kurosaki staring right at him in his Shinigami outfit. They both stare at him for a second and then Isshin said to him hugging him, "YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE WITH THOSE EYES!" "Auugh!" said Wonderweiss, as he is being drag straight to Kurosaki residence, "Auugh, Skaea!" As Isshin comes inside the house, he places him down on the couch. He said, "YUZU, KARIN GUESS WHAT I DRAG?"

Yuzu comes into the room wearing her pajama carrying Kon; she stares at Wonderweiss and Isshin said to her, "Meet your little brother." She stare at him for a second and in seconds, she hugs Wonderweiss without thinking. "Where did you get him?" said Karin. "Well, I found him on the streets," Isshin said with pride. Wonderweiss stare at him in a strange manner, Karin grabs him and they both dash into the kitchen. She set Wonderweiss on the table and he is confused from the beginning until he tried Yuzu's food. He smile and begin eating it with his bare hands, Yuzu said to her father, "Wow he must be that hungry."

"I cannot wait until Ichigo comes seeing his new brother," said Isshin petting Wonderweiss. After he finishes eating, he walks around the house touching everything and was very curious of how things work around the house with Yuzu behind him. Isshin grab him by the hand and he said to him, "You know it is wise the bathe before you touch things!" "GAAH!" he said to Isshin as he leads him to the bathroom. "What going on?" said Karin yawning coming out of her room. "Daddy found us a new brother," said Yuzu smiling. "Uh," Karin said, "How did he do it?" Yuzu said excited, "He found him on the streets." "WHAT!" said Karin in shock, "Where is he?" "Well, Dad just took him into the bathroom," said Yuzu, "To give him a bath." She dash into the bathroom seeing her father putting Wonderweiss into the tub.

_Karin's_ POV

I cannot believe what I am seeing, dad found a boy on the streets then telling Yuzu "our new brother." I noticed he looks a bit awkward wearing a three-pointed tiara. He has long blond hair with purple eyes with a hole in his chest and something tells me he is not human. "DAD DID WHAT!" I said in anger, "How could you bring a homeless man inside a house?" He said to him, "He is not a homeless man; he is just an innocent boy who looks like your mother." "He doesn't looks like MY MOTHER!" I said in him in anger, I dash out of the room in anger. "Karin," she said, "Don't you want to have a younger brother." "Aagh!" said the boy running out of the bathroom in the nude. My dad went after him and he said, "Come on its just hot water, it didn't mean to hurt you."

I feel disturb after seeing him in the nude, but I have feeling that he is not that bad. I begin to wonder what will Ichigo's expression if he meet his new brother. "Don't eat the soap!" said my dad, we dash into the kitchen seeing the boy eating a bar of soap. We cannot help, but laugh a little as dad struggle to remove the soap from our new brother's mom. "What is his name?" said Yuzu wondering. "Wonderweiss Margera!" he said to us after having foam coming out of his mouth. "For now on, you will be call Wonderweiss Kurosaki," said my dad patting him on the shoulder, but he bite him on the finger thinking it was a hotdog.

_Regular POV_

Ichigo come home early at 7 o'clock as usual, he heard screaming in pain from the kitchen. He dash into the room and he said to everyone, "Is anyone all right?" He notice Wonderweiss sitting on the table eating a bar of soap with Yuzu putting bandage around her father's finger and Karin said, "Meet your little brother." "I have a little brother," said Ichigo in shock, "Dad how could you?" "No, you're adopted brother," said Karin chuckles a little. "Brother!" said Wonderweiss pound on him in the nude. "Get this naked kid off of me!" said Ichigo feeling uncomfortable. "Wow I did not know that you are gay," said Rukia coming inside the house staring down at him. "Sister!" said Wonderweiss hug Rukia rubbing his head with her. "I am not gay!" said Ichigo twitches. He turns to Rukia petting him on the head and he yells, "Do you feels uncomfortable?" "No, he is so ADORABLE!" she said hugging Wonderweiss. "Aw he is getting along with Rukia," said Isshin in a disturbing way. As Ichigo saw his hollow mask and the hole in his chest, he said in his mind, "Where did dad get an arrancar?"

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Aizen and the arrancars were around the table eating dinner. Aizen noticed Wonderweiss was not sitting on his chair and he said, "have anyone seen Wonderweiss?" "No, I do not even care for him if he is killed by a Shinigami!" said Grimmjow eating his pasta and bread stick. "I don't see anything special about him," said Yammy eating a whole ham. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" said Ulquiorra emotionless. Kaname come into the table panting and he said to Aizen, "I cannot found him anywhere; I look inside the toilet, bathroom, under your bed. Stark help me search in Gin's underwear drawer, Grimmjow's closet, and hot springs. Stark complains about Gin's thongs and his pink underwears that he had in the drawer." Everyone turn to Gin who is blushes and embarrassed, he picks up his plate and leaves the room without any question. He pointed at Stark when he left the room with a bitter glare. Stark said, "So why would he be wearing girl color undergarments? Is he gay?" "NO, I AM NOT!" Gin yell from his room. Aizen said to them, "Could we get on to the subject please?"

Menoly and Loly did not say a word at all as they continue to eat while Aizen trying to settle things down. Loly whispered to Menoly, "I knew I shouldn't have never mix the red clothes with Gin's underwear." "Well, I warn you," Menoly whispered back, "You did not even listening to me while you were complaining about Orihime." "SO WHAT!" said Loly to her grabbing her by the collar, but Menoly shove a spoon of peas inside Loly's mouth. "Yuck green peas!" said Loly gagging after Menoly shoved peas into her mouth. "Get used to it!" said Menoly apathetic enjoying her dinner while her partner suffers. "Weirdoes," said Harribel moving away from them. "Ok," Aizen said disturb himself, "so he is nowhere to be found then." Kaname nodded. "He could possibly be in the human world or the Soul Society must have taken as a hostage," said Szayel with a theory.

Aizen stood up from the chair and he said to them worrying more about Wonderweiss, "You're mission is to bring back Wonderweiss safe and sound." "WHAT!" said Grimmjow chocking on his bread stick, he grab Barragan's drink and chug it down. "Hey that is my prune JUICE!" said Barragan in anger, slapping the ham out of Yammy's hand and the ham hit Nnoitra in the mouth while he was laughing. Nnoitra was choking and havoc begins in the table. Aizen and Kaname rush out of the room before it gets even worst. "This is the last time I am not spending time with them at dinnertime," said Aizen as he walk through the halls. "Sir about Wonderweiss," said Kaname worry. "Yes, the mission will begin tomorrow after things settle down," said Aizen hearing a fight from the other side. Grimmjow dash out of the room and Aizen got out of the way with Barragan behind him with his axe. "Come back here lad!" he said in anger leaving Aizen's awkward. "Remind me to punish them as things calm down," he said with rubbing her head. "Will do sir," said Kaname writing everything down on a notebook.

**TO Be Continued.**

_

* * *

Chapter 1 has ended; I wonder what you think about it. Please leave your review please ok, I hope you enjoy your day and Silver Horror logging out. Special thanks go to Weee-man for figuring out the mistakes that I made. Sorry, I have the change some parts...  
_


	2. The Bed Wetter and I

**Silver Horror: Ichigo finally met his new brother in the family, but how long will Ichigo last when his brother move into his room?**

**Ichigo: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PUT THIS CHAPTER TITLE LIKE THIS! *trying to go after Silver Horror, held back by Rukia***

**Renji: The Bed Wetter and Ichigo, WHAT A GOOD COMBO? I could imagine him wet the bed…**

**Ichigo: ONE OF THOSE DAYS MONKEY, I will make you eat these words! *Pointing at Renji***

**Grimmjow: *Chuckled* Shinigami a BED WETTER? That is not manly for Shinigami is it.**

**Silver Horror: I do not own anything from Tite Kudo, so please enjoy the story and leave a review… **

**Warning: Ichigo's bad cursing and weirdness in the chapter.

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 2: The Bed Wetter and I_

Ichigo and his father pick up an extra bed into his room while Wonderweiss, Yuzu, Rukia and Karin watch TV in the living room before bedtime. "I can't believe he have to move into MY room!" said Ichigo to his father, "Why can't he live in the other room?" "Sorry Ichigo, but for a brotherly bond," said Isshin with pride dropping the bed down to Ichigo's food, "You need to bond with him." "OUCH YOU SON OF ****!" yells Ichigo holding his foot up and hopping on one foot, "This **** hurt!" "Now, Now, son!" said Isshin punching him in the face, "You can't go cursing like that in the house." "Wow I never knew Ichigo was a trash talker," said Rukia. "He always does that after watching South Park," said Yuzu, "it is pretty funny except for the cursing." "Yeah," said Karin laughing, "I remember he says the words after his cat died. He always say, "Oh my god they kill my cat."

"Karin always says "Those bastards", but I do not get in the way of saying things!" said Yuzu. They all see Wonderweiss licking his foot and Yuzu stopped him, she said, "THAT is disgust. DON'T LICK YOUR FOOT!" She notices a cut on his foot and she said, "Oh, you don't have to do that. I will get the First Aid Kit!" She got off from the couch and she went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. He overheard Ichigo saying a few curse words and she said in shock right in front of them, "BROTHER! How could say something so vain? That is it, you eating the soap tonight!" "Yuzu, it's dad that was cursing!" said Ichigo held down by his father. "DAD how could you?" said Yuzu, "Momma will never forgive you!" "NO!" said Isshin trying to hug her daughter acting like a total idiot, but he end having a huge bar of soap in his mouth.

Yuzu take out the first aid from the bathroom and Ichigo continue to put the bed into his room. Isshin spit the soap out of his mouth and he said coughing with tears coming down his eyes, "I can't believe that I curse." He was acting like a Drama King, Yuzu comes into the living room tending Wonderweiss' wound and Wonderweiss felt a sting from the alcohol. "It's Ok!" said Yuzu to him, "It will kill the germs inside the wound." Yuzu gently put a band-aid on Wonderweiss' wound and she said, "See all better!" "YA!" said Wonderweiss clapping his hands. "Aw, SHE LOOKS SO ADORABLE!" said Yuzu hugging Wonderweiss. Karin begin to yawn, she said to them, "I am tired now!" "Same here!" said Yuzu yawning a little. Wonderweiss did not say a word, but he was not THAT tired and Rukia turn off the TV. She carries Wonderweiss into his new room while Yuzu and Karin went to their room. They all say "good night" to Wonderweiss and give him a good night kiss. "Why does everyone always treat him like a baby?" said Ichigo jealousy. Wonderweiss stare at Kon and pick him, he hold him into his arms. Kon reacted while trying to get away from him; Ichigo did look at him brotherly before he goes to sleep.

At 9:35 PM, Ichigo felt something wet on his bed and he wake up seeing Wonderweiss sleeping on top of him drooling. "EW, Wonderweiss," said Ichigo panicking. He got off the bed and removed the sheets from him causing him to wake up. He replaces his sheets with new ones and put Wonderweiss back to his bed. "Night, don't ever do that again!" said Ichigo as he went back to sleep. The second time, he wake up he saw Wonderweiss listening so loud causing everyone to wake up from their bed and complain. Ichigo turn it off and told Wonderweiss to go back to bed.

Third time, Ichigo wake up feeling the bed is wet again, but he thought it was Wonderweiss. He turns on the left seeing Wonderweiss sleeping peaceful with Kon. Ichigo curse some words under his breath after he removed his second new sheets and left the room. Wonderweiss wake up with an evil smile on his face and he said in his mind as he hi-five Kon, "Sucker."

At 3 o'clock in the morning, Ichigo decided to sleep in the bedroom and he does not have enough sleep after several incidents. Ichigo did not get that much sleep after his father tackled him in the stomach. "GOOD MORNING SON!" he said in cheerful manner, but Ichigo replied by punching his own father in the face pushing him straight to the wall. Ichigo wake up grouchy that morning getting up from the couch and he went straight to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up and fully relax, he comes into the kitchen seeing breakfast on the table.

"Ichigo you have been wetting the bed again," said Rukia drinking Ichigo's orange juice. Ichigo did not say a word, but he gives Wonderweiss the death glare and he turns to Rukia apathetic, "I did not wet the bed." "Then who?" said Rukia apathetic, "I know you DID wet the bed!" she snickered as she held the camera and she said, "I can't wait to tell the others!" "You wouldn't!" Ichigo standing his ground, Rukia said swinging the camera back and forth, "I would!" Rukia dash out of the room, Ichigo went after her in anger, "GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

Karin, Wonderweiss, and Yuzu did not say a word, but continue to eat their breakfast in peace without anyone disturbing them. "Who wants Ichigo's pancakes?" said Yuzu holding up the pancakes in the plate in the air. "ME!" said Wonderweiss and Karin. "We will split it up!" said Yuzu happily splitting the deal with her siblings while Isshin recovers from Ichigo's punch and Ichigo continue to go after Rukia in his pajamas.

**Ichigo is not the only one with the problem…**

Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow laughed at Szayel, "I can't believe it." "Don't say it!" he said nervous. Grimmjow did not hesitate, but he lifts up the sheets and he said, "SZAYEL WET THE BED!" Everyone roar with laughter at the poor Szayel, Menoly said chuckle, "Poor Nerd!" "Yeah poor trash!" said Ulquiorra emotionless, Yammy laughed aloud. Gin said in his mind laughing, "Before Wonderweiss was gone, he usually get blame for wetting the bed, but now SZAYEL wetting the bed. We have ourselves a new Bed WETTER in our area!" Szayel sitting down in the corner gloomy, Aizen come into the room and snag the sheets from Grimmjow. "Looks like the cat wet his bed," he said staring at it.

Everyone stop laughing at Szayel for a second and turns to Grimmjow who was blushing. They are now laughing at Grimmjow and he said in his mind, "I will get you for this AIZEN, mark my words. YOU ARE DEAD!" "How unmanly of you to wet your bed," said Ulquiorra with a harsh tone, "You should never drink water during the night before going to sleep." "Shut up EMO!" said Grimmjow with a death glare as he left the room leaving a crowd to follow him.

As Aizen left the room, deciding Szayel following to him. "Sir why are you defending me?" said Szayel confused. "Well, to teach Grimmjow a lesson," said Aizen with an evil smirk, "After what happen yesterday… Everyone got their revenge on him after the food fight." "Oh," said Szayel smiling. "Have you found Wonderweiss yet?" he said getting to the point in a serious tone.

"We haven't begun to search yet," replied Szayel grabbing a donut, "After the incident we haven't get a chance get to go to the Soul Society or the Human World. He would never to go the Soul Society, but curiosity could kill the cat. He could be possibly in the Human World." "The mission will begin to right now," said Aizen to him, "Tell your brothers and sisters to go to Earth except it could only be a few of you who get a chance to go there." "Right," said Szayel leaving the room. Kaname come into the room and he said to Aizen, "Any sign of Wonderweiss?" "No, they haven't got a chance to search for him yet," replied Aizen, "I hope they found him safe…" "Me too," said Kaname as well staring down to the ground.

**TO be continued…**

**

* * *

Looks like the end of the chapter, but it seems to be the weirdest chapter yet after Wonderweiss sleep with his new brother in one room. Please leave a review ok…**


End file.
